1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game pieces and more particularly pertains to a new game piece for playing a game of checkers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game pieces is known in the prior art. These game pieces have had a variety of shapes, particularly in the realm of chess games. While these game pieces fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for game pieces tailored specifically for checkers and, more particularly, a way to distinguish between checkers which have been kinged and those which have not been kinged.